


It All Started with a Pretty Picture

by LivviBee



Series: It All Started with a Pretty Picture [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, In chapter 2, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, everyone is of legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/pseuds/LivviBee
Summary: That… That was definitely Peter. Even if F.R.I.D.A.Y. hadn’t discovered the profile in their usual perusal of potentially Spider-boy related accounts, he would recognize the long lines of his mentee’s body anywhere. Tony’s jaw dropped as he stared at the images on the screen in front of him. The play of the shadows across the boy’s sculpted shoulders and back, alternating stripes of light and dark streaming at an angle down to his perfectly shaped ass.orTony is hung up on Peter, Pepper wants Tony to be happy, and Pepper always gets what Pepper wants.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: It All Started with a Pretty Picture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758850
Comments: 26
Kudos: 294
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. Chapter 1

That… That was definitely Peter. Even if F.R.I.D.A.Y. hadn’t discovered the profile in their usual perusal of potentially Spider-boy related accounts, he would recognize the long lines of his mentee’s body anywhere. Tony’s jaw dropped as he stared at the images on the screen in front of him. The play of the shadows across the boy’s sculpted shoulders and back, alternating stripes of light and dark streaming at an angle down to his perfectly shaped ass. Tony muttered to himself. “I really shouldn’t be looking at this. C’mon Tony you’re crossing a line here you can’t uncross...” Unbidden by his conscious mind, his finger flicked downward, revealing more of the boy’s page on the holographic display in front of him. The man choked over the next set of images. _Are those… those are panties. Black lace panties. With a little pink bow right above the boy’s straining erect-_

Tony was so enraptured he didn’t notice his wife entering the lab. As her delicate arms wrapped around him he flinched and tried to minimize the window floating in the air, but it was far too late. Pepper had seen everything. “Pep, I… I... I was just…”

She dragged one arm up across his shoulders and stood slightly to the side, using one hand to turn his furiously blushing face up to meet her eyes. “Goodness Tony, what on earth has you feeling so... “ She stopped to examine his face. “Guilty? A boy in panties is hardly the strangest thing I’ve walked in on when you’re supposed to be working.” Tony couldn’t find it within himself to respond. 

Either the horrible truth was written all over his face, or the gorgeous redhead in front of him was as perceptive as ever. Truthfully it was probably a combination of both. Pepper gasped in surprise, understanding clicking behind her eyes like a switch, and hit him playfully on the shoulder. “Tony, is that Peter?! Our little spiderling in lace underwear? Well, I guess from the looks of it he’s not so little anymore.” Pepper had grown close to the boy as well over the years of Tony’s mentorship, watching him grow from an awkward teen into a more confident and well-built young man. She was also the only person who knew about the inappropriate attraction that had grown in Tony as Peter aged. 

His wife hummed knowingly as her hand ran down Tony’s torso, slipping under his threadbare sweatpants to cup the bulge inside. “It looks like he’s not the only one who’s grown up.” 

A sound somewhere between a gasp of pleasure and peal of laughter escaped Tony’s mouth as her slim fingers wrapped around his cock. “I can’t believe I’m going to let that line work on me Pep.” 

Pepper smiled as she began to move her hand up and down his engorged shaft. “My lines always work on you Tony. I know you too well.” 

Tony hissed as she gently stroked his length. “Can’t argue that point.”

Pepper was still moving glacially slow as she said, “Now, tell me about Peter.”

“Tell you what about Peter?” The man ground out his reply between clenched teeth. 

His wife responded by pulling Tony’s thick cock completely out of his sweatpants, letting it bob helplessly upright in the air. She watched in amusement as his hips twitched back and forth, seeking the return of her hand on his shaft. 

“You’re not stupid Tony,” she said, running a manicured fingernail carefully along the slit at the tip of his engorged manhood. “Tell me what you think about his panties. How did seeing him in all that lace make you feel?” To the man’s secret shame his younger mentee was a frequent topic of their bedroom conversations, with Pepper always bringing the subject up and dragging Tony’s fantasies into the open with her precise hands and wicked tongue. Tony sighed and spun on his stool toward her, giving her better access to his body. She continued to tease, smirking to herself at his carefully measured breaths. As Tony came to face her, Pepper yanked his sweatpants down roughly below his balls before wrapping them carefully in her free hand. 

“Tonyyyyyy” she sing-songed teasingly. “You’d better start talking to me, or you know what’s going to happen.” Tony could feel the firm pressure on his sack pulsing, increasing and decreasing with the cadence of her words. 

He gasped out, “Pep- Pep- You have to know already.”

“Aw baby that was the wrong answer.” She cruelly tugged his balls down and gave them a light tap before gripping his shaft again in her palm, stooping down to give a teasing little kiss to the head of his cock. She lapped up his leaking precum with little kitten licks before smiling wickedly and beginning to speak again. “Tell me what you were thinking or I’ll stop.”

Tony whined involuntarily at the threat. Pepper knew exactly how to rile him up and would do exactly as she said if he didn’t comply. He was already rock hard and dying to cum, veins standing out in stark relief to the smooth skin of his shaft. The dull ache building in his balls matched the tension in his core as he fought against his own desires. 

Finally Tony couldn’t take it anymore and gasped out, letting his racing thoughts free. “I was thinking about how good he looked in those panties. Oh god Pep, the contrast of the black lace on his pale skin. The little bow right above his- Oh!”

Pepper rewarded his babble by sucking the head of Tony’s cock past her lips, taking him partway into her hot wet mouth. He could feel the fire building in the bottom of his stomach as her silky cheeks hollowed around him. 

“I could see every inch of his dick shoved sideways under the clinging fabric, and I just wanted to suck along his length. I wondered if I’d be able to taste him through the fabric. Fuck Pep, I want him so bad!” Tony paused to pant aloud as Pepper tongued his slit and dragged her nails along his shaft simultaneously. 

As he stopped speaking she looked up at him expectantly from her crouched position before the stool. Tony caught the message loud and clear, and began to speak again. 

“It made me a little jealous wondering who else online has seen those pictures. Does he get turned on by people seeing those pictures, maybe jerking off to him in panties? And those panties! Is there a lover buying them for him? Is he wandering into boutiques to run his hands over silk and lace, or does he buy them online in secrecy?”

Pepper bobbed her head up and down his shaft while he talked, massaging the part of him that wouldn’t fit in her mouth with a firm grip. Her hand was still grasping his sack, rolling his balls around and lightly pinching his most tender areas between finger and thumb. He was caught in torment as he spoke, strung between the pain radiating from his balls and the pleasure of tight wet heat around his cock.

Tony’s voice was gravely and low pitched with desire. “Do you think he wears lingerie under his jeans in the lab? I’m never going to be able to stop thinking about his panties now that I’ve seen. I always want to just- bend him over the lab table but now I’ll be imagining pulling down his jeans and finding him wearing hot little lace boyshorts.” Tony moaned as she combined a deep bob of her head with a twinging grip on a particularly sensitive area, “God Pep, do you think he’d be shy? I used to think so, but now I wonder if he’d just be a proud little minx instead, seducing the great Tony Stark with his tight pants and secrets underneath.” 

Pepper sucked harder on his cock, running her tongue in circles around his tip, and Tony could feel his balls starting to pull up and tighten in response. After years of being together Pepper could realize the signs of his impending release and changed to gently cupping his balls in her soft fingers, caressing the taut skin with her thumb.

“How can I face him again without my desires written all over my face? He’s clearly not a blushing virgin anymore from the stories I’ve heard about MIT, and my self control is hanging by a thread already Pep...” 

She pulled suddenly off his cock with a wet pop, leaving it glistening with precum and saliva as she started to pump his shaft more vigorously. The chilly air of the lab struck Tony’s sensitive skin and he gasped in surprise as she began to speak, voice husky with arousal. “You never know Tony, maybe he’s trying to seduce you? Maybe he imagines you bending him over that lab table too, maybe he aches for you to make the first move and touches his pretty dick at night thinking of you, calling out ‘please Daddy, touch me Daddy!’ I bet he has Iron Man red panties that he’d love to wear for you, with pretty golden bows nestled right in the hollows of his hip bones.”

A surprised cry tore itself out of Tony’s throat as he imagined Peter on display, wearing his colors, begging for Daddy to touch him. The sound transitioned into desperate moan and a litany of “fuck, fuck, fuck” as she mouthed carefully at his tender balls, sucking them inside her hot mouth one after the other. White heat travelled through his veins as Pepper wrapped her mouth back around his sensitive tip, sucking him back into the wet heat of her mouth. Tony’s hips bucked mindlessly toward Pepper, blindly seeking more of the sensations and heat around him. She pushed his hips back down with her hands, controlling the depth of his thrusts toward the back of her throat.The images building up in his head combined with Pepper’s control of his body, pushing him over the edge just as she began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock. She smiled in satisfaction around her ample mouthful, sucking hard to extend his orgasm as his shaft pulsated in her mouth, pumping ropes of hot white pleasure past her tongue and down her welcoming throat. As he came down she pulled off his cock gently and stood, wrapping him in her arms and pulling his face into her perky breasts while she stroked his silky hair.

That night as they lay cuddled together in bed, Tony brought up the subject for the first time outside of sex. 

“Pepper.” He started, afraid he would lose his nerve if he didn’t get it off his chest. “Pepper I think I like Peter.”

Pepper looked over at him like he was a complete idiot, which to be fair, he wasn’t always firing on all cylinders when it came to matters of the heart.

“Tony... Of course you like Peter. I don’t have to be a genius to see that you’re half in love with the boy.”

Tony sighed a little at the ‘l word’ leaving his wife’s mouth. “You know you’re the most important person to me in the world, right?”

“And he’s obviously a close second Tony. Don’t you think if it bothered me I would have said something to you by now? This billionaire CEO and superhero path we’ve chosen can be a lonely one. Every day we have together is a gift. Besides, you know I’ve always believed in letting love grow where it can.”

Tony exhaled through his nose. “You’re right Pep. I don’t know why I’m acting like he would be the first time we’ve opened up our marriage. He’s just so…”

“Special?” She ventured. 

Tony shook his head. “Sure he’s special, but… He’s just the only person besides you who really understands me. I don’t think I could bear to jeopardize that, just because I think about being with him. He’s so young and has so many things to learn still. Peter’s still finishing his undergrad. He should be free to explore life, not tied down to a beat up old superhero.”

“I’m not sure I agree with you Tony. You already pay for his schooling, you bought that apartment building through a shell company so you could rent to him at a price he could afford using the money from the paid internship you set up for him, you shower him with new clothes and gadgets every time he’ll let you.” Pepper laughed. “Baby, you’re practically his sugar daddy but you’re too afraid to try and get any sugar. You should just talk to him about how you feel.”

Tony frowned at the idea of people thinking Peter could possibly be with Tony for his money. “I don’t know Pep, I wouldn’t ever want him to feel pressured because I do all those things for him. Better to just leave the whole issue alone and avoid the complications. It would kill me to hurt him after all these years of building trust.”

Pepper just sighed at Tony’s stubbornness and cuddled close to his chest, thinking late into the night even after he had fallen asleep. 

A few weeks later, Tony was wandering through the penthouse, calling for his wife. It had been a long day corralling his lead scientists down in research and development, and he had never been happier to have stepped down from being CEO, leaving the truly annoying aspects of running the business to Pepper’s brilliance and business acumen. Tony hummed to himself over the lack of response, finally hearing music floating through the slightly open door as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Tony entered the bedroom and froze. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth suddenly went dry as he took in the two figures entwined on his marital bed. _Red. Lace. Red lace and gold trimmings and polished leather and pale skin illuminated by the vibrant color and dark brown hair contrasting with Pepper’s light ginger and oh my God that’s Peter. Peter is in my bed. Peter is in my bed wearing red lace and gold leather and… my wife is kissing him._ The air left his lungs like he’d been punched in the stomach. 

Pepper was standing by the side of the bed, bent down with hands buried in Peter’s brown curls as she devoured his mouth with greedy licks and biting kisses. Her hair was pulled up off her shoulders, and he could see how her small round breasts were supported by the red scalloped lace and criss-crossing golden straps of her bralette. Tony could see the hardness of her nipples in profile, poking out eagerly into the soft lace above them. Her toned stomach was bare, proudly exposed above the golden strands wrapping around her slim hips and crossing over the red lace panels that made up the front of her panties. Tony continued to drink in the sight of his wife, her firm cheeks bare and unrestricted above the golden fishnet thigh high stockings encasing her mile-long legs, which seemed even longer as she stood gracefully on a favorite sky-high pair of shiny red Louboutin pumps. 

Peter was kneeling up on the edge of the bed, whimpering into her mouth, wearing what Tony knew had to be a corset. The man’s eyes traced down his mentee’s body. The burnished golden leather was cinched tight around his already small waist, adding the appearance of a feminine curve below his lithely muscled arms and chest. There was a strip of mouthwateringly tempting pale skin below his waist, and beyond that he could see red lace wrapping around the boy’s hips and tracing down the curve of his perfectly round ass. Peter’s hands were fisted on the tops of his smooth thighs like he was afraid to reach out and touch Pepper, drawing Tony’s attention to the boy’s hard-on trying in vain to escape his panties, lace already soaking with precum by the head of his dick. 

The man stumbled into the room on graceless legs, socked feet padding on the floor as he walked spellbound toward the tableau of sin in front of him. His wife must have heard his choked gasp because she tore her mouth away from the quivering boy in front of her to speak. 

“Tony,” she purred, “you’re finally home. I thought I was going to start on Peter without you, and what a shame that would have been.”

Tony’s cheeks flared red at the implied censure as he responded. “I… I didn’t know there was a surprise waiting for me.” He couldn’t stop staring at them as he spoke, eyes pinging back and forth between Peter and Pepper with lightning speed. “What ah… what exactly is going on here anyway?” Tony was hesitant to make any assumptions, but dying to join them like a thirsting man near a desert oasis. 

Peter spoke up shyly. “Do you like it Mr. Stark?” His eyes were blown with arousal even as his voice held undertone of insecurity. 

Tony’s heart clenched at Peter’s tone and reassuring words tumbled out of Tony’s mouth, “Oh, Pete I love it. Best surprise I’ve gotten in years.” Pepper arched an eyebrow and Tony paused, thinking through all of his wife’s delicious surprises over their years together. Discovering her dominant side.The pegging. All the toys and latex and switching back and forth, plus that one memorable occasion where they’d hired a dominatrix to help work Tony over. “Well, maybe not years, but it ranks pretty damn high on the list of surprises I’ve gotten.” 

His mentee relaxed and huffed in pleased relief. “Good, because I wouldn’t want to disappoint after all the work Pepper did convincing me that this was really a possibility.”

Tony looked over at his wife, heat suffusing his body at the idea of her arranging the entire experience. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her, making his gratitude plan to see. “Thank you,” he mouthed, watching her smile back at him in recognition. 

Pepper crooked a finger, beckoning her husband over to them. Tony helplessly obeyed her command, orbiting toward her and Peter like a planet slung between binary stars. As he neared the bed he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, letting it hit the floor behind him. His wife grabbed him and pulled him close, granting him a punishing kiss for his obedience. Peter watched with unabashed arousal as their tongues danced around each other and Tony crowded against Pepper, unable to resist the temptation to rut his hips toward her lingerie clad mound. Pepper unbuckled his belt with clever fingers before unbuttoning his slacks and pushing them down with his boxers past his hips to slide off onto the floor and be kicked aside mid-kiss. Peter’s eyes were wide on Tony's gloriously naked form as the couple in front of him inhaled each other, palm pushing down on his lace caged erection in a futile attempt to relieve some of the pressure. 

The motion caught Pepper’s eye and she broke the kiss with Tony to coo at Peter. “Poor, precious, Peter Parker. Are you too hard, baby? You need some relief on your messy little dick?” She pushed Tony in his direction with a firm shove, leaving the older man reeling as he bumped into Peter. He reached out with trembling hands to steady himself on the boy’s shoulders as Peter wrapped his own hands around Tony's hips, pulling the man even closer to his corseted body. Tony's cock bobbed toward Peter, leaving smears of precum as it bumped on the leather surface of his corset. The boy tilted his head up hopefully toward Tony, who rewarded him with a tender kiss on his perfect pink lips. Years of pent up sexual tension sparked between them like lightning, and Tony’s hands tightened in a bruising grip on Peter’s shoulders. His mentee whimpered at the pressure, mouth opening ever so slightly, just enough for Tony to slide in the tip of his tongue between those succulent lips. Peter yielded control to Tony, running his hands down the man’s firm ass and giving it a gentle squeeze as his mouth was probed. 

Tony licked at the inside of the boy’s sweet mouth, growling deep in his throat, hands coming to entwine in his chestnut curls. He gently tipped the boy backward, controlling his fall as he climbed on top of him, pinning down Peter’s hips with the weight of his muscular body. The new position ground their hard-ons together, and Tony took full advantage of that as he undulated on top of the gasping boy, their raspy moans filling the room, splaying his rough hands on Peter’s chest and pinching at his nipples that poked above the corset as he rocked back and forth. Peter’s hands scrabbled on the sheets, looking for a counterpoint to the waves of pleasure radiating through his body. 

The boy cried out, “Fu- fuck Mr. Stark that feels so good.” 

Tony grunted in satisfaction then leaned down to suck a series of love bites into Peter’s chest and neck. He could feel the bed shift slightly as Pepper knelt behind him, grabbing at Tony’s hips and controlling the speed of his thrusts. She bent to press a line of kisses and bites down his spine, sweet sensation interspersed with the painful nips wrapping around his body and racing to the heat at his core. 

Peter’s hips were bucking up against the extra pressure from Pepper’s grasp and Tony’s grinding hips. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna-”

Tony could feel Pepper increasing his speed against the boy as she started to speak. “Go on Peter, you gonna be a good slut for us? Go ahead and cum, I want to see you mess up those tight little panties wrapped around your cocklet.” Peter squeaked in surprise at her wording and tone before a high pitched moan left his throat, hips stuttering up, once, twice, three times as he reached his peak. Tony’s cock twitched violently as he took in the sight below him, hips stilling as the boy stopped rocking against him. Peter’s hair was tousled from writhing around on the sheets, his eyes were glassy, perfect pink tongue sticking out from between his lips and he panted and tried to catch his breath. A deep red flush covered his skin above the corset, and his chest heaved shallowly against the restrictive leather surrounding his torso. Tony shifted back on his heels and leaned back against Pepper to reveal the boy’s lace boyshorts, shuddering as he watched the wet patch spreading as Peter’s spunk seeped into the fabric. 

The thought passed his brain-mouth barrier and fell out of his mouth. “Fuck kid I wanna lick that up. You look positively ravished.”

Peter somehow found it in him to blush while Pepper hummed in agreement before saying, “Don’t go thinking we’re done with you yet pretty boy, I have miles of plans for you and for Tony tonight.” She shifted off Tony’s back and splayed out gracefully on the bed, shifting to recline on her side. Both men were entranced by her, the lean lines of her body stretched out, red and gold lingerie a stark contrast to the creamy paleness of her skin. “Now, what to do next?” Pepper lifted on hand to her chin in a mocking gesture before directing them. “Peter, you flip over. Tony, I want to watch you fuck him. Get him ready.” 

Tony hopped off Peter’s thighs and the boy shivered with desire before rolling over onto his stomach. “Shift up a bit Pete,” the man asked, caressing the edge of the scalloped lace along the boy’s perfect globes. Peter rose up on his knees, presenting himself and giving Tony a perfect view of the cleft between his cheeks. Saliva flooded Tony’s mouth at the feast in front of him, and he couldn’t resist folding down to bite at Peter’s perfect cheeks. The boy squeaked in shock as the bites turned into gentle kisses toward his furled hole, traveling along the edge of the panties towards his most secret place. 

“Shit- nobody’s ever-”

Tony pulled back and shushed him gently. “It’s okay, you’re going to love it, I can tell already.” He comforted his mentee with more gentle caresses, pressing both thumbs under the lace and against the boy’s tight ring of muscle. Peter sighed and relaxed against the gentle intrusion before Tony leaned down and licked his hole through the red lace. 

“Oh!” Peter squeaked in surprise even as his hips jerked back in response, seeking more contact. 

Tony reached up and drew the boy’s panties down over his slender hips and round ass, all the way to his knees, trapping them together. He pulled the boys cheeks apart and dove in like a starving man to lick at Peter’s tight ass. Tony circled his tongue around the ring of muscle, savoring the slightly musky flavor of his young mentee. Peter filled the room with surprised and desperate moans and babbled praise. “Ah, fuck, oh god, Mr. Stark, sir, please don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” As the boy’s hole relaxed Tony began to tongue fuck him in earnest, thrusting the muscle as deep within him as he could reach, spurred on by the boy’s moans and praise. Tony’s hands clenched roughly around the boy’s cheeks as he devoured the open channel before him. 

Pepper sighed with pleasure as she watched her husband finally worshipping Peter’s ass, hand idly tracing over her breasts and sides, flicking gently at her rosy peaks through the lace. She shifted on the bed silently to grab the lube laying near the headboard. As she rolled back over to the gloriously sinful view in front of her, Peter’s heavily lidded eyes tracked her movements with base hunger, widening slightly as he saw the lube clutched in her hand. Pepper kneeled up by Tony, popping the lid off the lube and pressing it against his hand. 

Tony held out his hand and his wife squirted some of the cold slick against his fingers. He rubbed them together and pulled his face back from Peter’s loosened hole before pressing in a questing finger. 

Dirty talk fell from Tony’s mouth as he felt the silken heat around his finger. “That’s right baby, let Daddy into that pretty hole.”

The boy’s hitched breath at the name went straight to Tony’s throbbing cock as he probed deeply inside, swirling his finger, deliberately avoiding Peter’s sweet spot as he stretched the channel before him. Tony quickly slipped in another finger, finding the way clear and open, scissoring the two fingers apart as Peter shook and whimpered around him.

“Yes, that’s it pretty boy, you like having Daddy’s fingers inside your ass? You’re sucking them inside you greedy little thing. You gonna be a good boy when I get my fat cock inside your tight little ass? Take me all the way in till I bottom out?”

Pepper could see tears of overstimulation tracking down Peter’s delicate cheeks as her husband added a third finger, fucking into Peter in earnest, hammering the nub inside him with every thrust. She fisted her hand in his hair and pulled his head back, listening with satisfaction to his cries as her husband fingered him open, then licked one of the trails off his face with a smirk. The woman whispered her own filth in his ear. “That’s right, you are a pretty boy. You like having my husband tell you what a good slut you are? You’re gonna be a good little whore for me too in just a minute.” 

Pepper crawled up the bed and positioned herself in front of Peter, spreading her knees wide and revealing the gap in the bottom of her underwear as she balanced back on her elbows. The boy’s eyes flew open to drink in the sight of her drenched and glistening slit. 

“Peter,” she cooed as she gripped his chin, forcing him to make eye contact, “are you paying attention?”

“Ye- Yes Pepper!” He choked out with desperation around a filthy moan as Tony’s fingers pressed into him again and again. 

“Tony’s going to fuck you now, but he’s only going to use your desperate little hole while you’re giving me pleasure. You hear me? You’re going to keep that tongue moving and follow my instructions, and if you stop, Tony stops. Understood?”

Tony listened to Pepper, biting back moans as she described one of his favorite fantasies to Peter while he fingered the boy’s tight hole.

Peter nodded emphatically, “Yes ma’am I understand, I hear you.” His eyes were black with desire as he answered.

“Good!” She pushed the back of his head down into her soaked cunt. “Get to work pretty boy!” 

Peter licked at her wetness, tentatively at first but with increasing boldness as Pepper continued to push his head between her thighs. 

Tony went up to his knees and lubed up his cock before he lined up his throbbing head with the soft pucker between Peter’s cheeks. He thrust in gently, catching the widest part of his cock on the boy’s rim, listening to his moaning muffled through Pepper’s folds. Tony sunk into the tight channel with one long motion, bottoming out and feeling the boy’s walls twitch around him. 

Peter’s shoulders tensed even as he continued to lap at Pepper’s salty wetness. He rested his forehead against her smooth, lace covered mound and took a moment to breath. She seemed to understand, caressing his hair as Tony gently stroked along the boy’s flanks and hips while his passage adjusted to the thick girth spearing him open. Peter focused on relaxing around the intrusion, nuzzling against her wet heat like a lost puppy, smelling the musky desire clinging to her skin. 

Tony started to slowly thrust in and out of the boy’s tightness as Peter started to gently lick at the peak of Pepper’s sopping folds, seeking out the pearl of her pleasure hidden within. The man gripped his hands into the lacing of Peter’s corset, using it as leverage to rock his cock in the boy’s gripping ass, heat building in his core with every push. He could see the wild abandon on Pepper’s face as his mentee found his goal, watched as she gripped his hair with clutching fingers, rubbing his face into her heat, gasping moans and praise falling from her mouth. 

“Oh good boy, yes that’s it, you’re such a good little whore for me, I knew you would be. Suck on my clit, fuck baby that’s right, you’re so good, you’re so good - Ah!”

Pepper hit her first orgasm with record speed, hips grinding up on the boy’s face, pleasure racing from her clit to her tightening nipples, head thrown back in ecstasy as she cried out her pleasure. A flush came over her cheeks and chest as she shuddered her way through it, riding out her peak on Peter’s willing face, feeling his tongue continue to carefully caress her sensitive ball of nerves even as her inner muscles clamped down on nothing, making her ache with emptiness. Her entire body shook in the aftermath, petting Peter’s hair back down and caressing his sticky mouth and cheeks.

“That was so good, you’re so good for us Peter. Don’t think you’re done yet pretty boy, I’m just getting started.”

Tony watched as his confident wife coached Peter through inserting two fingers into her throbbing pussy, teaching him to crook his fingers upward at just the right angle for her pleasure. He continued to fuck in and out slowly, prolonging his own pleasure as Peter learned how best to touch her.

“Fuck!” He cursed as the reality of their situation hit him again. _Peter is fingering my wife and I’m fucking Peter and oh god the outfits and the lace and the bed and the view._ His hips stuttered and Tony had to screw his eyes shut and stop thrusting for a moment before he came in the boy’s ass in the first five minutes, like a horny teenager. _Oh god Peter is barely past being a horny teen._ The taboo of the age gap slapped him in the face with another jolt of pleasure, making his cock twitch inside the boy’s tight passage. Tony exhaled slowly and opened his eyes to see Peter lapping away at Pepper’s clit, fingers curled inside her hitting her sweet spot making her moan loudly in pleasure. He committed the image to memory, filing it away under the hottest experiences of his life. His cock jumped again, and he gave in, thrusting harder into the welcoming heat surrounding his engorged cock. 

“Fuck Peter you’re so tight, you’re such a good slut wrapped around my cock. I should have bent you over a lab table the minute you came back from school and fucked up inside your pretty little ass. Would you have liked that? Prepping you across the cold metal table, your dick hitting the edge as I rutted inside your tiny little hole?”

Peter was hard at work, jaw tiring and fingers cramping and he worked to bring Pepper to her peak again. His head was fuzzy with desire, feeling strung out between the two magnetic individuals on the bed with him. Tony and Pepper’s words echoed in his head, slut- whore- good boy- all traveling from his brain down his body to his dick with trails of white heat. The feeling of being used for their pleasure alone hit him all at once, and he moaned around Pepper’s clit making his lips vibrate as he thrust his fingers up inside her. Peter was rewarded with a gush of sweet fluid across his chin as she squirted on his hand. Pepper pulled back from his hand and mouth, caressing him again with touches that inflamed and soothed alike, praising him for bringing her off again so quickly.

His neglected dick was throbbing where it lay trapped against the corset holding him tight, the burnished leather made slick with dribbles of precum, squelching below the rhythmic slapping of Tony’s balls against his thighs. Suddenly the man changed angles, almost climbing on top of Peter to better thrust down into his tight ass, and the boy cried out, resting his head on Pepper’s hands as his prostate was suddenly hammered with each downward stroke.

Suddenly, without any warning, it was happening. Every stroke of Tony’s cock in his ass hitting his sweet spot, the taste of Pepper’s feminine musk heavy on his tongue, her litany of praise, the maddening pressure of the corset on the head of his dick, Tony’s filthy talk about fucking in lab matching dozens of Peter’s fantasies, they all combined and Peter was cumming harder than he ever had before in his life. He yelled out wordlessly, ass clenching tightly around Tony’s cock as jet after jet shot out of his prick. The freight train of pleasure overtook his system, limbs shaking, core clenching, tears cascading from his eyes as he screamed and the world went black for a moment. 

Tony locked eyes with Pepper as Peter’s ass tightened like a vice around his cock. Pepper watched the boy shuddering beneath him and whispered, “Go on my love, it’s your turn.” He thrust into the boy like a jackhammer, listening to Peter’s whimpers of overstimulation, chasing his own peak with brutal efficiency. 

“Fuck, kid, fuck. You’re so tight and so good, you’re such a good slut for Daddy. I’m gonna cum so far up your pretty little ass you’ll be able to taste me.”

Peter gasped at the idea and clenched down around Tony’s cock, sending him careening over the edge with a deep growl of pleasure. The man’s hips stuttered against his ass, thrusting in deeply with every stroke, pumping hot ropes of hot jizz deep inside the boy as he came. Tony continued rocking slowly inside Peter, drawing out the moment as long as possible before finally slowing down to a gentle stop, and slowly pulling his cock from the boy’s tender hole. As he did, a gush of cum ran out of Peter’s hole, making Tony groan with desire. He backed up and bent down, kissing desperately at Peter’s open hole, licking gently to clean up the spend leaking out of him. Finally he released the boy’s hips and let him lower from his knees to lay flat on the bed near where Pepper was still reclining like a goddess in her lingerie. 

Tony crawled after him on the bed, beckoning Pepper with his eyes to come and cuddle together with the boy. The couple surrounded Peter on both sides and stroked his hair and back as he laid like a limp noodle between them for several minutes.

Tony spoke first, concern overriding his gentle afterglow. “You doing okay Pete?” 

“Mmm fnnn,” he said, muffled into the duvet. 

“What was that?” Tony asked.

Peter lifted his head wearily but with a grin stretching across his face. “I said I’m fine. Honestly I’m better than fine I’m great. Exhausted but great.” He let his head flop back down to the linens. 

Tony smiled to himself as he stroked the boy’s hair and pressed gentle kisses to his exposed shoulder.

“Good. You’re so good, I just wanted to make sure.” Tony shifted up so he could loosen the lacing on Peter’s corset. “You ready to take this off baby?” 

Peter lifted his head and yawned. “If that means we can all take a nap, yes.” 

Tony looked over at Pepper, searching her face for any reluctance before agreeing. “Yes Pete, it can be naptime.” Pepper rolled off the bed to use the bathroom while Tony spent several minutes loosening the laces of the corset then reached underneath the boy with clever fingers to release the hooks on the front. “There we go.” He said soothingly as he wiggled the sides of the corset from under Peter before pulling off the lace panties still tangled around his knees.

His wife returned, bare as the day she was born with a damp cloth in her hands. “Come on boys, time for you to clean up too.” She threw the rag at Tony who used it to clean up Peter first then himself, then tossed it toward the bathroom door. 

“Tony!” Pepper scolded from where she was pulling an oversized minky throw blanket up from the foot of the bed. 

Tony laughed. “Come and cuddle Pep, I’ll pick it up later.”

The three of them settled into a peaceful, dreamless sleep curled together under the blanket. As Tony drifted off he smiled in satisfaction at having both people he loved safe in the bed with him. _I love them both?! Oh. Pepper’s right, I do love Peter too._ The siren song of sleep after a spectacular orgasm was too strong for him to continue examining the thought, so he simply sighed to himself and went to sleep, resolving to think on the issue more later. 


	2. Chapter 2

I commissioned this lovely work from [vanitasmorgue](https://vanitasmorgue.tumblr.com/), who did such an amazing excellent fantastic job! She was great to work with, and I highly recommend her! Her art style is just literally the best. The blushes! 💗

**Author's Note:**

> This work was partially inspired by justanothertart on tumblr as well as the Starker & More discord, where we also thirst for pepterony.


End file.
